The present invention relates generally to a structure for supporting a gas generator for an air bag and more specifically to a plastic wire track having an integral seal.
In my patent application U.S. Ser. No. 07/966,763, filed Oct. 26, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,108, entitled "Manifold or Retainer For A Gas Generator", incorporated herein by reference, I provided an improvement which described a manifold for a the gas generator. In this concept, a separate seal, such as an O-ring 42 (see FIG. 1 hereof) was required to seal one end of the gas generator 12/manifold 10 combination to prevent inflation gas from exiting therefrom. An additional seal 116 was used to close a passage between a wire track 104 and a space between the gas generator/manifold. The present invention finds application as a part of an air bag safety restraint system and more specifically for a system that uses a cylindrically shaped gas generator. One such inflator is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,664 which is incorporated herein by reference.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a gas generator/manifold combination and more particularly an improved a wire track assembly that permits the easy integration of a gas generator into a manifold while providing improved sealing.
Accordingly, the invention comprises: an apparatus comprising: a cylindrically shaped gas generator, a manifold for holding the gas generator, and a wire track/seal assembly for protecting wires emanating from one side of the gas generator and for feeding or routing such wires to the other side of the gas generator. The gas generator including inflation ports through which inflation gas exits to inflate an air bag and a first and second notch in ends or lips. The manifold comprising: a one piece hollow extruded structure comprising: a cylindrical middle portion and first and second ends, the middle portion having a diameter section slightly larger than the diameter of the gas generator, the first end being narrowed to provide an interference fit with a mating portion of the gas generator upon insertion of the gas generator. The middle portion further comprising two oppositely positioned outwardly flared portions the flared portions in cooperation with walls of the gas generator, defining gas receiving portions to receive inflation gas from the gas generator, the flared portions each including at least an exit port to direct inflation gas out of the manifold; the structure additionally includes on a lower portion thereof, an axially directly outwardly extending protrusion into which is received the wire track/seal assembly. The assembly including a wire track and a flexible rod shaped member of integral construction that is bendable generally into a circle to form a seal between the gas generator and the manifold, the wire track having ends fitted to the notches of the gas generator and means for receiving and holding the wires extending from the gas generator.